


Through the Eyes of a Child

by WildHoneyProse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Children, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHoneyProse/pseuds/WildHoneyProse
Summary: Winta likes to run off and wander through the forest. The world is quite magical through her eyes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Through the Eyes of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little something inspired by a wild old wood and the wonder of a child.

Winta gazed in wide-eyed wonder  
As she journeyed through the wild old wood  
Under her feet a soft bed of moss and layer upon layer of needles long past fallen from the sweet-smelling pines overhead.  
She smiled at the old woodpecker rapping on a tall oak tree.  
As a squirrel scurried along branches adorned with wisping moss that draped as gracefully as a bridal veil.  
She felt the contrast between the shade and sunlight that found its way through the web of tangled branches to reach the forest floor.  
Her senses overwhelmed by the mingled scent of the pine trees and wild berries.  
She knew the old path well, had traveled it countless times.  
And countless times it had brought new adventures, new friends, new wonders to behold.  
And this day was no different. A day of beauty to intoxicate the senses and stir the soul. She found herself again in wonder at  
the beauty she was destined to behold.


End file.
